warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond and always
Fans! First book of . Preceded by: Leaffeather Succeeded by: Coming Soon Allegiances HopeClan Icystar - Blue-silver tom with slightly striped coat Deputy - Cligtail - Pale yellow tom with green eyes Medicine cats - Goldenfeather - Golden she-cat without tail Featherywing - Silver tabby she-cat with unusual, blind green eyes Warriors - Jayfang - Brown tom Snowrose - White she-cat with brilliant blue eyes Fidlingclaw - Gray and white tom Flowerwing - Dark cream she-cat with gold eyes Leafshine - Tortoiseshell tom with pale blue eyes Lightwing - White she-cat with golden splotches Stormmoon - Gray tom with darker flecks Petalflower - White she-cat with hint of pink on her fur Lupionalleaf - Golden she-cat with heather-blue eyes and spiky pelt (Heathertail) Berrystorm - White tom with pink nose Hollowmoss - Golden tom with green eyes Bluemist - Misty blue-grey tom Leopardfall - Dappled tom with amber and blue gaze Mutelnose - White and grey tom with ginger flecks Queens - Swiftwing - White she-cat with gray flecks, mother to Tortoisekit(Patchpelt), Mahoganykit(Redtail), Sleekkit(Willowpelt), Darkkit(Leopardfoot), and Spottedkit(Spottedleaf) Mintmist - Gray she-cat with lighter stripes, mother to Graykit(Graystripe), Duskkit(Dustpelt), Snowkit(Whitestorm), and Hollykit(Hollyleaf) Lionnose - Golden she-cat with leaf green eyes, mother to Sandykit(Sandstorm), Firekit(Firestar), Ravenkit(Ravenpaw), and Dawnkit(Silverstream) Silverpoppy - White and silver she-cat, mother to Barkkit(Bramblestar), Palekit(Yellowfang), Flowerkit,(Petalkit), and Streamkit(Bluestar) Cherryfeather - Ginger and grey she-cat with green eyes, mother to Gorsekit(Gorsepaw), Moonkit(Half Moon), Featherkit(Feathertail), and Mossykit(Mosskit) Snowberry - White she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Leafkit(Leafpool), Squirrelkit(Squirrelflight), Oakkit(Oakheart), and Waterkit(Brook Where Small Fish Swim) Mossflight - Brown she-cat with greenish blue eyes, mother to Lionkit(Lionblaze), Jaykit(Jayfeather), Flamekit(Flametail), and Roarkit(Tigerheart-star) Apprentices - Rosepaw - Ginger and white she-cat with darker stripes and white flecks(Rosepetal--OMG Why did I ever included her Rosepetal isn't important) Quietpaw - Silver and white tom with amber eyes and ginger paws(Quiet Rain) Fallenpaw - Ginger and white tom(Fallen Leaves) Clearpaw - Gray tom(Clear Sky--Skystar) Graypaw - Gray tom with amber eyes(Gray Wing) Tallpaw - Black she-cat with ocean green eyes(Tall Shadow--Shadowstar) Thunderpaw - Ginger and white tom(Thunder--Thunderstar) Riverpaw - Gray tabby tom with green eyes(River Ripple--Riverstar) Windpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes(Wind Runner--Windstar) Elders - Brightberry - White she-cat with amber flecks Flapwing - Black and dark grey tom with amber eyes Dewfire - Ginger tom with streaks of brown Birdflower - White, brown, and orange she-cat with brown eyes Fallingpetal - White, orange, and silver she-cat with green eyes A|N - OMG! There's so many cats because HopeClan is only one Clan, with Thunder, Shadow, River, Sky, and WindClan combined uwu Prologue Tortoiseshell she-cat stared at dark horizon blankly. She could not remember how many moons she would spent there... All she remembers is she loved flame colored tom named Firestar. "Spottedleaf," A voice, gentle as feather, called tortoiseshell. "Don't you remember me?" "You... Why did you came to me?" A hint of light outlined other cat's fur. " I am here to..." Spottedleaf gulped. Chapter One Spottedkit opened her eyes. An eerie light made its way through Spottedkit's eyes. What she had saw was her tortoiseshell body and Redtail's red tail. Spottedkit prodded Redtail up. "Bro, its me, Spotty," Spottedkit mewed. "S-s-spottedleaf?" Redtail jumped up to his feet, and bam! He banged his head against Spottedkit's. "OW! Redtail, stop it!" Spottedkit scooped Redtail's paws under him. "I missed you so much, for countless moons, Spottedleaf!" Redtail, um, Mahoganykit exclaimed. "Why don't we go somewhere in the nursery and play?" Spottedkit asked, gazing around the nursery, which was as big as training ground. "Sure, why not?" Spottedkit and Mahoganykit jumped and padded toward the empty space left for playing. "Ow!" Spottedkit had bumped herself onto another kit standing in the way. "Sorry!" other kit apologized. Suddenly, their eyes locked. Amber against green. "What in the name of StarClan..." Spottedkit gasped. "No, it can't be..." Other kit frowned. "There is so tiny bit of possibility..." Spottedkit murmured, and said, "Firestar!" "Dear Spottedleaf!" Firekit exclaimed with pure joy in his eyes. "Ahhhh, they are so cute!" Silverpoppy mewed. "Silverpoppy, can we go out?" Mahoganykit asked. "Sure, just come back by sunhigh," Silverpoppy said. "We will!" Mahoganykit meowed cheerfully. "Spottedleaf...How...and why..." Firekit had so much to ask Spottedkit, but Spottedkit shot a glance at him, which meant 'Shh! We are kits, so act like kits.' "Yawwwwn... Oh hi guys!" Yellowfang, now Palekit, stumbled out of the nursery with a stretch. "Hello, Yellowfang, nice to see you again," Spottedleaf purred. "Spottedleaf!" Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt, now Graykit, Sandykit, and Duskkit, padded out with amazed looks on their faces. "Hello, everyone!" Spottedkit nodded a friendly greeting to everyone. "I can't believe it, I can't, I can't...," Bluestar--Streamkit--circled around Spottedkit. "Hey, Bluestar! You can't believe what?" Firekit meowed. "Ahh! Oh, it's you, Firestar. My son is my father," Streamkit said with confused look on her face. "Who is your father?" Palekit asked. "YELLOWFANG!" Streamkit shouted. "W-why?" "WE ARE LITTERMATES--THAT MEANS ONE OF US, BARKKIT, YOU, OR ME, HAS TO KNOW OUR FATHERY!!!" "Uhm, mother, you said that way too loud," Misty blue-grey tom--Bluemist--padded toward Streamkit. "Who are you? You're bigger than me, there's no way I'm your mother, idiot," Streamkit hissed. "Seriously, Bluestar? It's me, Mistystar." "Liar! My daughter is female, not male!" "Well then, I know you were born to Moonflower and Stormtail. You have a littermate called Snowfur, and Snowfur's mate is Thistleclaw(Streamkit hissed silently at the mention of his name) and they had a kit named Whitestorm(Snowkit meowed in respond) and I am way older than Firestar or Graystripe. Graystripe had two mates, and I had a mate called Blackclaw, and kits named Reedwhisker, Pikepaw, Primrosepaw, and Perchkit. Reedwhisker was former deputy of RiverClan. Now you believe me?" Bluemist meowed. "Oh, and I hate being a tom!" "Now I believe you, it feels weird to have my daughter as my uncle and my son as my father," Streamkit meowed angrily. Chapter Two Icystar thought it was strange. He took a peek at one of his kits, and one looked--awfully familiar. He stared at Streamkit. She looked like her mother, Bluestar. "Psst, Icystar! Here!" His littermate, Bluemist, meowed in the shadowy place near medicine den. "Oh, hey Misty." "Streamkit ''is ''our mother. And you're father of our mother!" "Umm What? That doesn't make any sense." "It does," Streamkit poked her head out of nursery. "Stonefur! I feel so weird." "Stonefur? What the--" Oakkit padded toward his two children. "I know, we have to find a solution to hide that we're re-borns. Or else, we'll going to get in a big trouble." Chapter Three(Petalkit's POV) I stared at mommy and daddy. They were arguing, again. I am glad that my mommy made her way into StarClan and will be re-born after the moons of making up to Spottedleaf, Ravenwing, Frecklewish, daddy, and stuff, but I am happy that I can be reunited--we can be reunited--with our mommy. I padded toward Patchkit, Larchkit, Mistlekit, Mosskit, Snowkit, Adderkit, Blossomkit, Elderkit, Tulipkit, Hollykit, Larchkit, Chestnutkit, Nightkit, Mistkit, Lynxkit, Pricklekit, Downkit, Hillkit, Dandelionkit, Juniperkit, Flickerkit, Bluebellkit, ugh, whatever! They are chattering about being a kit forever. However, they look happy about it--while I do not. Is there any chance that I can be re-born? I wish so. I would love to feel wind in my fur and fresh taste of fresh-kill. I miserably padded toward my soft cloud den. Nothing helped me feeling sad about being a kit forever. Then, I had an idea. I whispered to my mommy Mapleshade, and plunged myself into Star Pool. I held my breath, but I didn't needed to. I could breathe... and a terrible pain shot all over me. As I felt the ground, i heard a voice. A familiar voice. It was Stonefur and an unknown cat. "Beautiful kit," Stonefur meowed. "What are we going to name her?" "Flowerkit." the she-cat said. I felt Stonefur and Bluestar's icy gazes. I thought they smiled at me, because I tried my best to roll over. Chapter Four Spottedkit sighed along with all the other kits, including Flowerkit. Icystar laughed and rolled on the ground as the kits glared at him. "What's so funny?" Flowerkit asked. "You guys are so dramatic. When you guys sighed all at once, it felt as if the wind is smiling." "Hey, Icystar, honestly, did it took ''this long ''for us to become apprentices?" Palekit asked. "I know, right? Waiting is a pain in a tail." Soon, Icystar called a meeting. "Riverpaw, Clearpaw, Rosepaw, Quietpaw, Graypaw, Thunderpaw, Tallpaw, Fallenpaw, Windpaw, come up." "From now on, Riverpaw, you will be Riverripple. Clearpaw, you will be Clearsky. Rosepaw, you will be Roseflower. Quietpaw, you will be Quietrain. Graypaw, you will be Graywing. Thunderpaw, you will be Thunderheart. Tallpaw, you will be Tallshadow. Fallenpaw, you will be Fallenleaf. Windpaw, you will be Windrunner. StarClan honors your spirit and hearts, and we welcome you as a full warriors of HopeClan."\\ Chapter Five Firekit smiled brightly all day. He, really, he got Spottedleaf back! He was so thrilled to be mates with her, to have kits, and to live together forever. He couldn't wait to be an apprentice. To be continued in next bookCategory:Peroncat's story Category:Return of the Warriors Category:The Rising Prophecy Category:Clans of Hopeful Songs Chronicle